What's Wrong with Bree?
by PrincessIzy
Summary: When Bree struggles with depression, she doesnt know what to do. It's up to Her family to save her. BreexAdam
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer: I do not own any of Lab Rats**

* * *

There was always something about Bree that Adam couldn't describe. Her brown hair would always be perfectly done, her clothes always looked great, and she was just, well Bree. "Hey, could you open this" Leo says, handing Adam a jar of honey. Adam took the jar out of the small man's hands and opened it too hard that it broke and went all over him. "Thanks" Leo said, laughing uncontrollably. Chase and Bree looked over and laughed loudly at him.

'Why do I have to be such an idiot?' Adam asked himself as he cleaned of the honey with a wet sponge. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Bree asked behind him. Adam turned around and saw her standing in the doorway, looking beautiful as always. "Why would you need _my_ help?" He asked, trying o hold his emotions down. She laughed and picked up the sponge, helping to get all the honey of him. "There's this guy I like" She said. Adam's heart dropped. 'She likes another guy' he thought. Adam sighed, "Yeah" He said, letting her continue.  
"And I don't think he likes me that way" She said sadly. She puts the sponge down and looks at him. "Bree, any guy would be lucky to have you" He said as he walks away, leaving her so he can brood somewhere else. "Sure they would" She says, tears gathering at her eyes.

"Have you seen Bree?" Chase asked at their dinner. He was waiting in the lab so he could get something to eat. "Not since this morning" Adam says, getting into his capsule. Bree walked in behind Chase with a pale face. "Are you okay?" Chase asked. She shrugged and stepped into her capsule. As the pellets fell from the roof, Adam couldn't stof looking at Bree, something was wrong and he knew it. He smiled as one got stuck in her thick blue glove that covered up most of her arm.

"I'm worried" chase said as they walked to school. It was just Adam and Chase, Bree ran to school to be with her friends and Leo caught the bus to try and sit next to the cheerleaders. "Yeah I know, I would be worried too if I was you're height" Adam said meanly. Chase rolled his eyes, a daily routine for them. "About Bree, she's acting differently" He said.  
"I haven't noticed" Adam said, getting concerned.  
"It started a while ago, but I think she might be upset over something" Chase said  
"She likes a guy that doesn't like her back" He said.  
"How do you know that? Do you eavesdrop on her conversations?" he asked.  
"No, she told me" Adam said. Chase stopped walking, his face filled with shock and curiosity.  
"What? She never told me any of this! Why would she tell you, I mean you have no experience with stuff like this!" Chase blurted out and then started walking again.  
"Maybe she just thinks you're stupid" Adam joked. He grew very curious.

When Adam, Chase and Leo get home they found Bree on the couch, being yelled at by Mr Davenport and Tasha. Concern filled faces looked at the girl. "What came over you? Why can't you just talk to us? We're your family Bree" Tasha said, arms folded. She didn't answer,  
"What's going on?" Chase asked. Bree didn't make eye contact with anyone as she stood up.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mr Davenport asked. She looked up at him with sad eyes,  
"Away from you!" She stormed towards the door. Adam stepped in front of her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She tried to go around him but he just stepped again. "Bree?" He asked.  
"You wouldn't understand" She said as she folded her arms. Adam spots something that creates a lump in his throat and made him feel sick to the stomach. He took her hands and turned them around, revealing her red marked wrists. "Oh Bree" Chase said, tears filled in his eyes. Leo just looked at her and shook his head, letting tears roll freely down his face. She pulled them away and pulled her sleeves down over them. Adam wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "You're going to get through this" He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two weeks later…_**

"Tell me how you really feel" Doctor Sampson asks. Bree looks up at the ceiling, empty as she usually is. "Fine" She lies. The psychiatrist sighs and writes something down in his notebook. Anxiety fills her as she hears the pen on the paper. She wonders what Mr Davenport will think, he hasn't looked at her since he found out. "Are you lying to me?" He asks. She shakes her head. He puts a hand on his forehead. This never gets anywhere. 'I hate you; you ask me too many questions, I hate this place; it smells like old people and I hate myself' she thinks as she closes her eyes and lets the noise of the ceiling fan wash over her. "I have to ask, are you on drugs?" Doctor Sampson asks. She frowns and scoffs, "No" She says blandly. The doctor doesn't get frustrated, he just writes more down in his notepad. The more he writes the more anxious she becomes. After another ten minutes of boring talk that ends u going nowhere, the doctor sends her out. As Mr Davenport and Tasha go inside, she listens at the door. "Getting anywhere?" Mr Davenport asks.  
"No, I'm sorry, but it's like throwing an egg at wall and it just won't break" Sampson says.  
'Great, I'm an egg' she thinks. The nurse at reception eyes her rudely, looking her up and down. Bree can practically read her mind. 'She's thinking; look at that girl, she wants her parents to pay loads of money so she cant sit in a room with some random person to talk about all her non-existent problems' She thinks. Mr Davenport and Tasha walk out. "Come on" Tasha says, helping Bree up and eyeing the rude woman, looking her up and down. Mr Davenport doesn't look at her.

"How do you think it's going?" Adam asks as he paces nervously. Chase lies on the couch patiently. "You do this every time and she still comes back the same" Chase replies. Adam sighs and stops pacing. "I just want her to be okay again" He says, leaning against the wall.  
"So do I buddy, so do I" Chase replies. Leo walks in and sits on the spinning chair. His eyes are puffy, he's been crying a lot. "Let's all stop sulking, how about we just remind her about how much fun we all have" Leo says, trying to brighten the mood. Chase smiles,  
"Let's try it" He says, but being too smart to know that it won't work. Turns the music on and starts dancing, but they all know that it's just not as fun without Bree. "It's not going to work is it?" Leo says, turning the music off.


End file.
